


Little Lady

by le_icy_tsuntsun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_icy_tsuntsun/pseuds/le_icy_tsuntsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles/one-shots. Lizzy!centric. Para 30vicios@LJ. Spoilers manga/anime. <br/>"Si de ir a la casa de su primo se trata, cualquier pretexto es bueno."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroshitsuji **©** Yana Toboso  
>  Originalmente posteados en FF.net y LJ en cuatro partes.  
> Aquí lo haré en dos.

**01.**

**| De ahora en adelante |**

  
**Pequeña esperanza** **{346 palabras}**  


―Mis más sinceras disculpas, mi lady, de no haber sido por mi incompetencia usted no habría tenido que mostrar esa parte que tanto deseaba ocultar a los ojos del joven amo.

Lizzy queda abstraída con las palabras de Sebastian, pues sonaron demasiado duras. ¿Y a quién iba a culpar Lizzy, sino a sí misma? Estaba preparada para el cruce espada-cadáver que se avecinaba conforme Sebastian iba ganando oponentes y Ciel iba agotando municiones. De hecho, apenas comenzó la fase en que todo se salía de control que Elizabeth ya sabía, como toda chica sabe cuando el teatro que se ha montado está apunto de venirse encima, que su participación sería ineludible. Al fin y al cabo, a ella le tenía sin cuidado tener que luchar; enfrentarse cien a uno contra todo aquél que quisiera herir a su prometido no la amedrentaba en lo más mínimo, lo que la atenazaba hasta el fondo de todo su ser, lo que realmente pudo hacerla vacilar a la hora de la verdad fue un único deseo,  _«que Ciel pensara que era hermosa, hasta el final»_. ¿Qué podría pensar el lindo, pero frágil Ciel si supiese de lo aterradora que puede llegar a ser su prometida?

Su culpa. Culpa de Lizzy por no imaginar que después de una desgracia como la ocurrida a los anteriores condes el corazón de Ciel iba a seguir admitiendo derrotas. Culpa de Lizzy pensar que después del mes alejada de su primo él no pudo haber cambiado toda su filosofía y hasta endurecer su corazón para cumplir con las obligaciones de un cargo como el de el Perro Guardián. Su culpa por no haberse dado cuenta, por no haber  _querido_  darse cuenta de que no serían unos niños para siempre.

―Mi lady ―Sebastian espera con una mirada que puede pasar por preocupación y Lizzy le mira a él y mira a Ciel, y los mira a ambos un par de veces antes de regresar a la realidad.

Sonríe. Con tan solo un poco de suerte, Ciel ya no la considerará un estorbo de ahora en más.

* * *

  
**02.  
** **| Blanco y negro |**  


  
**Daguerrotipo** **{269 palabras}**  


La pequeña Elizabeth sostiene la delicada placa en sus inocentes manitas mientras en su rostro se dibuja la expresión de una auténtica fascinación. Ver a su madre, ahí tan majestuosa e imponente como desde siempre ―supone la pequeña― ha sido, a un tiempo en que la tiene justo enfrente y le han dicho, el pequeño facsímil no es la obra maestra de ningún pintor, le llena de entusiasmo. ¿Por qué será que incluso en esa pequeña muestra su madre se ve tan real? ¿Por qué será que esa plaquita que la encanta le deja a un tiempo una sensación de vacío?

―Son los colores ―sentencia convencida.

 _«O la ausencia de una amplia gama de estos, mejor dicho»_  piensa su madre.

Frances mira con ternura a su pequeña hija y recuerda que deben seguir con los entrenamientos, que le mostrara sus fotos de chica fue tan solo un pequeño incentivo a las grandes capacidades de su hija en el arte de las espadas, con cuidado toma la placa de manos de Elizabeth y la coloca de vuelta en el mueble al que estaba dedicada.

―Cuando llegue el día, también te haremos hacer unas fotografías a ti, Elizabeth.

Con métodos más recientes, efectivos y menos perjudiciales para la salud del que pueda con el encargo, Frances no duda que el pedido de su hija se vea cumplido, y si por ella fuera lo haría ella misma, le daría todos los colores del universo a su pequeña sin rechistar. Pues Lizzy no quiere opacar de tal manera (como en el daguerrotipo de su madre) el recuerdo que está segura, compartirá con Ciel.

* * *

**03.**

**| Nunca desaparecerá |**

  
**Impresiones duraderas** **{335 palabras}**  


_¿Qué podía estar haciendo el loco, osado e independiente de su primo con Sebastian a altas horas de la noche? Lizzy siente un hueco en el estómago cada vez que piensa en ello, su madre se los dijo bien clarito a los dos, la hora de dormir es invariable. No importando cuan transcendentales les parecieran sus asuntos personales, no habría ninguna clase de favoritismo. Suerte que fuera invierno y Frances no tenga verdadero corazón de piedra a Sebastian no lo enviaron al jardín a pasar la noche._

_Cada noche, pasadas las doce, Ciel se levanta y llama a Sebastian para que le acompañe. Él ni siquiera se cambia la bata para dormir, únicamente se echa encima algún abrigo, se calza las botas y se coloca la bufanda como puede para que el frío del exterior no penetre a través. Una vez afuera usa a Sebastian como guía y centinela, y él debe cumplir cabalmente su misión pues si son descubiertos bien sabe el inteligente can que podría significarle una gran reducción en su suministro diario de alimentos. El pequeño futuro conde ha estado arriesgándose, a los regaños y a los ataques de asma, para conseguirle a su prima un ramo de los primeros brotes de unas lindas orejas de oso._

_«Un detalle maravilloso», piensa Lizzy al borde del llanto cuando recibe el obsequio, por la alegría del regalo de Ciel y por la culpa si algo le hubiese sucedido también._

Años más tarde, en una de sus tantas improvisadas visitas a la mansión Phantomhive, Elizabeth recuerda el regalo que le diera Ciel ese invierno. Está a punto de recostarse cuando escucha el ruido del carruaje alejándose. Ahora Ciel no necesita el permiso de nadie para salir en el momento que le plazca, y cuánto la llenaría eso de alegría si no fuera porque no es por placer, tanto como por obligación, la razón por la que Ciel tiene que arriesgarse ahora. Pero el peligro siempre ha estado ahí, y Elizabeth se sigue sintiendo una carga.

* * *

**04.**

**| Es culpa del frío |**

**Maldito clima inglés {137 palabras}**

Entonces, cuando le preguntaran por la razón de que se encontrara triste no tendría que hacer más que voltear la vista a la ventana, si se encontraba en interiores, o alzarla hasta el cielo, en caso de estar en el exterior, y cualquiera ―por reducida que fuera su capacidad intelectual― sabría inmediatamente de qué se trataba. El fastidioso clima londinense. Comisionado de toda la vida de arruinar sus planes con Ciel.

Ni siquiera podía tener el premio de consolación de estar con su primo dentro de la mansión pues volver sobre sus pasos para resguardarse de la lluvia no significaba otra cosa que volver a la realidad donde él era el perro guardián y no tenía tiempo para ella. ¡Lástima! porque ese día no le había costado tanto a Elizabeth convencer a Ciel de salir un rato.

* * *

**05.**

**| Cinco minutos |**

**Tiempo de Calidad {170 palabras}**

Elizabeth tenía la capacidad innata de exasperar a Ciel en menos de dos segundos. O eso es, al menos, lo que diría cualquiera en estos momentos. Porque no siempre fue así. Hubo un tiempo en que Elizabeth y Ciel convivían haciendo el mismo tipo de cosas infantiles y disfrutando con ellas. Por supuesto en esos tiempos ni él tenía la obligación de proteger toda Inglaterra y a la corona, ni ella la presión de protegerle a él.

Pero Ciel ni siquiera le da la oportunidad,  _«Si tan solo ―piensa Elizabeth―, me concediera cinco minutos, ¡oh! Juraría que podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer! Le demostraría que a pesar de pretender ser infantil puedo estar a la altura._

Por eso, cada vez que él la salva incluso de sí misma siente que si a pesar de no tener esos cinco minutos de seriedad para ambos; él sí los tiene para velar por la seguridad de ella, entonces no está yendo por tan mal camino.

Por supuesto, la opinión del Conde puede diferir.

* * *

**07.**

**| Alrededor del mundo |**

**La Vuelta Al Mundo En… 2 Días {472 palabras}**

―¡Paula! ¡Paula!

La eficaz pero un tanto infantil sirvienta acudió rauda al llamado de su ama solo para encontrarse con la joven Elizabeth llevando a cuestas una veintena de maletas y que estaba tratando inútilmente de bajar las escaleras. En su sentido de alarma Paula solo atinó a apresurarse para alcanzar a la joven dama y ayudarle cargando la mayoría de estas. Una vez al pie de las escaleras Elizabeth se adelantó a la puerta y abriéndola gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

―¡Cochero! ¡John! ¡Llévame a Londres! ¡Vamos, John! ¡Deprisa! ¡Llévame a Londres que luego tengo que ir a Gales, luego debemos pasar por España, Alemania e Italia! ¡John! ¿¡No te das cuenta de que debemos salir a toda prisa! ¡Eso es sólo por hoy! ¡Mañana debemos recorrer la India y Francia si es necesario! ¡John, es indispensable que acudas ahora! ¡Debo encontrar a Ciel! ¡John! ¿¡Es que no te has enterado! ¡Él desapareció! ¡John, ¿de verdad no lo sabes? ―Elizabeth gritaba tan fuerte como podía sin embargo del cochero ni sus luces― ¡Debo… yo debo encontrar a Ciel!

Paula observó en la distancia. Por su mente pasaron con pasmosa exactitud (a pesar de no haber estado presente) las imágenes de cómo habría sido para la marquesa darle la noticia a Elizabeth de la muerte de sus tíos y la desaparición de su primo. Recreó en su imaginación de igual manera la negación en la que la pequeña Elizabeth habría caído tomándose todo a modo de juego, de eso que estuviera más bien entusiasmada por salir de viaje.

Paula suspiró, más por congoja que por cansancio. Se acercó donde Lizzy y tocó suavemente su hombro para llamar su atención.

―Señorita ―Cómo encontrar las palabras para hacerle entender a Lizzy sonaba más fácil de decir que de hacer―, usted… ―Paula se puso de hinojos frente a Elizabeth y agachó su cabeza lo suficiente para que sus miradas quedaran a la misma altura―, lo que una dama debe hacer cuando su príncipe no se encuentra es esperar. Los jóvenes caballeros tienen un orgullo bastante grande y no les gusta saberse necesitados de la ayuda de sus princesas. La señorita recordará cuando lo de su determinación por dejar la práctica del esgrima ―Lizzy asintió―, entonces por favor espere porque los esfuerzos de sus padres y Scotland Yard den frutos.

Las palabras de Paula resonaron en la mente de Lizzy. Rememoró entonces cuando su tía Angelina (nunca Madame Red para la pequeña) le había instruido acerca del deber y comportamiento de una dama. Pensó que si dos de las mujeres que más admiraba le decían que aquello era lo correcto entonces ella debía acatar sus instrucciones en aquella situación. Ya para después, para cuando Ciel estuviera de nuevo con ella, ya tendría oportunidad de poner en práctica los consejos de aquella a quién más admiraba, protegiéndolo.

* * *

**08.**

**| Repetición |**

**Estribillo {172 palabras}**

Como una mala broma le habían arrebatado a su primo una vez más. Qué importaba si él no la podía amar como ella lo amaba a él, con su sola presencia era más que suficiente y a Elizabeth no le molestaba del todo tener que compartirlo con la reina, los sirvientes, sus amistades, Sebastian o quien fuera si al final del día ella podía obtener aunque fuera una migaja de cariño.

Mentira. ¿A quién trata de engañar? No a sí misma, eso queda claro.

A la sociedad. Porque ¿qué van a decir? No confundan, a Elizabeth no le interesa. Si alguna vez se interesó por algo que no fuera Ciel sólo pudo haber sido algo que concerniera a él. Así de simple era su mundo.

La razón por la que le preocupa es porque si la sociedad lo sabe, ella lo va a recordar, y como no puede engañarse a sí misma (que amó a Ciel de forma casi convulsa y mórbida hacia el final) por lo menos puede intentar evadirse.

* * *

**09.**

**| Callejón sin salida |**

**Inevitable {122 palabras}**

Un cuervo horroroso se posó en el alféizar de su ventana. El cuervo que anunciaba infaustos acontecimientos. No hizo nada, allí postrado. No habló, habría sido demasiado hilarante. Al borde de la locura, el cuervo la visitó. Elizabeth asintió en la oscuridad. Con lágrimas amenazando desbordarse de sus ojos, con sueños destrozados a mitad de la noche. Una tormenta a punto de desatarse. Cuidadosamente se deslizó en la oscuridad hasta alcanzar los seguros de su ventana y permitió al ave entrar en su habitación. El cuervo tomó entonces forma humana, forma reconocible para la joven; y la consoló, tanto como le fue posible. Y porque el aroma de  _su_  alma seguía impregnada en cada parte del ente demoniaco, Elizabeth no lo rechazó.

* * *

**15.**

**| Vuelta atrás |**

**Nunca más {404 palabras}**

―No te atrevas a mirar atrás ―y así dijo Ciel, desechándola finalmente de una vez y para siempre.

Y a Elizabeth aquello la rompió. Muerde su labio inferior con la fuerza suficiente como para arrancarlo ―pero no lo hizo pues si de por sí con la desaparición del Conde surgirían rumores ponzoñosos, Elizabeth no quería mancillar más la reputación de Ciel―, sostiene en su pecho ambas manos tocando trémulamente sus anillos. Los que por obligación debe portar, como futura cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, y los que lleva orgullosa y feliz. El de compromiso y el de alianzas.

Y no es que con el paso de los años la noble dama se hubiera vuelto más inútil a la causa del joven Conde. Muy por el contrario ella había demostrado gran sagacidad y valentía, además de una lealtad inquebrantable para con quien finalmente contrajo matrimonio. Era una injusticia para Elizabeth haber pasado lo que Sebastian llamó  _«Un suspiro»_  junto al hombre que amó y no poder estar con él hasta el final. Ciel le demostró que sin importar cuán fuerte y hábil fuese, él la consideraría por siempre  _la más hermosa_.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que sin importar el Ciel que fuera, ella lo amaría. El Ciel que le teme a las mujeres atemorizantemente fuertes, el que la rechaza todo el tiempo y se siente hastiado de su sola presencia, el que puede ordenar masacres sin conmoverse un ápice, el que grita y reniega de no poder ir en su auxilio cuando ella se encuentra en peligro, el que está dispuesto a concederle de vez en cuando mostrar una sonrisa, el que dice  _«Sí, acepto»_  mirándola a los ojos y sin importarle nadie más en toda la sacrosanta catedral.

Al final lo único que la lastimaba era que Ciel mismo la protegiera y la hiriera a un tiempo alejándole de su lado.

Una vez el carruaje se puso en marcha Elizabeth sintió la imperiosa necesidad de asomarse por la ventanilla, y aunque fuera por un instante ver por última vez al amor de su vida (a pesar de desobedecer lo que Ciel le dijera), sin embargo cuando asomó la cabeza ya no se encontraba nadie al pie de las escalinatas de la mansión.

Elizabeth se reacomodó en su asiento susurrando―: Lo una vez perdido…

―No puede volver jamás a la vida ―completó Ciel cientos de kilómetros lejos de ella antes de entregar su alma.

* * *

**06.**

**| Sentido Común |**

**Cuestión de Perspectiva {174 palabras}**

Elizabeth no tiene lo que se conoce como 'Sentido Común'. A ella le gusta bailar bajo la lluvia. No le pone peros a ir de picnic fuera de temporada. Prefiere mil veces las cosas dulces a las saladas, le gusta cualquier tipo de té y no tiene inconveniente en saltarse por una o dos veces la hora designada a la degustación de tal infusión si puede pasar más tiempo con su prometido. No tiene miedo de expresar lo que le gusta y pone ante todo la seguridad de las personas que ama, no le interesan cosas como el dinero, las propiedades ni las joyas. Disfruta de ellas, pero no le son indispensables para mostrar su valía personal. No siente envidia o celo alguno de aquellos que se refríen en tesoros, como no sean buenamente amorosos. Su padre y madre disfrutan de buena posición social y económica, de abolengo intachable, por ende su hermano y ella también, pero no le interesa mucho que digamos.

A los ojos de todas las damas londinenses, ella está loca.

* * *

**10.**

**| Sin tinta |**

**Pretextos {197 palabras}**

Lo que sucede cuando la joven Middleford no tiene tinta es algo a lo que solo el Conde Phantomhive le encuentra inconveniente, a pesar de no conocer todos los detalles tras las rápidas resoluciones de su prima.

Sucede que, si un día, por una casualidad del destino (una de tantas) la joven Elizabeth se queda sin tinta, antes de ocurrírsele pedir una nueva botella de tan maravillosa invención a cualquiera que quiera cruzarse en su camino al momento de correr al carruaje más cercano ―que la familia Middleford es de marqueses y tienen muchos― pasa primero que ya está camino a la mansión Phantomhive. No va para pedir tinta, por su puesto.

Va para contarle a Ciel todo lo que no pudo escribir debido ¡a que se acabó la tinta a mitad de la carta! Y Ciel no puede culpar a la pobre tinta, que se gastaba inútilmente redactando con lujo de detalle el bonito vestido de Lady de Bourgh y los hermosos tacones de la Vizcondesa de Chamber, o lo deliciosos que eran los scones en la casa de los Fairfax.

Si de ir a la casa de su primo se trata, cualquier pretexto es bueno.

* * *

**11.**

**| Pecado |**

**Tan solo un deseo pueril {150 palabras}**

Sin duda alguna estaba cometiendo un pecado al desear. Porque, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser el querer tan ferviente y egoístamente, sino un pecado? Una vida feliz, no necesariamente tranquila y apacible, qué sería entonces de la misma sin el condimento de una aventura de vez en vez. Para Elizabeth Middleford, prometida de Ciel Phantomhive, un deseo inalcanzable. Quizá fuera simplemente que no estaba predestinada a llevar la vida de ensueño que siempre había anhelado. Egoísta, envidiosa, caprichosa, insensata, ¡a cuánto no tendrá que enfrentarse Elizabeth! Los más comprensivos simplemente creen que le falta madurar y ver por sí misma la crudeza con que se guía el mundo para salir, por fin, de su burbuja.

Quizá solo sea la maldición del 'Perro Guardián' que persigue a su familia desde tiempos inmemoriales. La familia de su madre, concretamente hablando. Pero sin duda alguna estaba pecando de múltiples formas al codiciar tanto.

* * *

**13.**

**| Un empujón |**

**Primeros pasos {320 palabras}**

Tenía que ser sutil. Si Elizabeth quería que Ciel creyera que había sido idea suya ir a pasear por los jardines entonces tenía que mostrar el doble de entusiasmo y el triple de impaciencia.

―Elizabeth ―Ciel llama sin muchas ganas a su prometida cuando se encuentra listo para salir.

―¡Lizzy! Es Lizzy ―señala inútilmente la aludida mientras pone cara de puchero.

Sebastian se acerca a la joven pareja mientras guía su camino a la puerta principal y se adelanta para situarse de tal forma que pueda abrirles, cederles el paso, salir y luego cerrar sin tener que retrasarlos demasiado.

Una vez afuera es el encargado de custodiarles mientras guarda una considerable distancia.

―¡El clima es maravilloso, Ciel! ―Lizzy va del brazo de su primo, es en esos momentos cuando más siente la distancia que los separa, un abismo. No tan literal como podría interpretarse, sin embargo apenas unos centímetros han de ser suficiente para que los considere un martirio.

―Es agradable ―apenas es un susurro, pero Lizzy siente que es genial arrancarle más de una sílaba a su primo al comienzo de una conversación.

Ella se emociona de más y comienza a hablar sin parar sobre cosas que a Ciel, tiene por seguro (pero le alegra que aunque sea finja el ponerle atención), no le interesan en lo más mínimo.

Y así se lo pasan el resto de la tarde, hablando de fruslerías, pero disfrutando de igual modo de un agradable paseo.

En la noche, a punto de recostarse y caer de inmediato en el mundo de los sueños debido a un indignantemente rápido desgaste físico, el Conde se dispone a ser arropado de manos de su mayordomo quien, como de costumbre, no quiere evitar una sonrisa malévola.

―Tú ya estabas esperando el momento en que lady Elizabeth te dejara invitarla a salir sin que sospechara de una iniciativa impropia de ti.

Ciel gruñó.

―Cállate ―ordenó y luego se durmió.

* * *

**14.**

**| Ambivalencia |**

**Lo mejor {264 palabras}**

Una sonrisa que la derretía (cuando se dignaba a mostrársela, por lo menos), unos ojos tan suspicaces como inocentes, de una forma poco comprendida por los bajos estratos sociales que se enfrentaban a su fiera mirada cada que se atrevían a meterse con cualquiera que contara con la protección de la reina o simplemente osara causar alboroto en algún sitio dentro de la jurisdicción del Perro Guardián. Un cuerpo frágil, eso sí, pero contenedor de alma más pura y hermosa jamás imaginada. Bueno, realmente eso Elizabeth no podría más que intuirlo, si supiera de la verdadera naturaleza del mayordomo principal en la casa de su prometido, pero ella era inocente como la que más y porque sabía de esas cosas, casi podría afirmarlo. Porque todo en Ciel Phantomhive le parecía perfecto.

No a un nivel de idolatría, solo le ama demasiado para reparar en las deficiencias del carácter de Ciel. Le ama lo suficiente como para solo notar las propias, las que hacen que él muestre las suyas. Se recrimina a sí misma cada vez que lo hace enojar, sabe que es culpa suya, pero ¿quién le va a ayudar a llevar sus penas? No puede mostrarse como realmente es; no, si no quiere que Ciel se aleje de su lado.

¡Qué horror de vida! No puede ser realmente una chica fuerte porque a Ciel no le agradan, y no puede ser una melosa porque tampoco le gustan. Y a pesar de que ambas formas le gustan a Elizabeth, tiene siempre que decantarse por lo que es mejor para Ciel y por ende para ella.

* * *

**22.**

**| Silencio |**

**Típico hermano mayor {137 palabras}**

A pesar de ser tan sobreprotector, Edward y Elizabeth no comparten muchos de sus temas favoritos de conversación. Suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero no tienden a la conversación la mayor parte de ese tiempo. Él lee mientras ella practica sus nuevas técnicas de esgrima o ella aprueba o desaprueba lo que él sugiere para cenar. Pero entonces, si presta mucha atención, si aguza bien sus sentidos, aún con un fuerte viento que le dé de frente, aun por sobre el parloteo de cualquiera que alce la voz en medio de la más desquiciante cacofonía, ahí, justo por donde está su silencio también se siente capaz de escuchar su melodía. Porque él, siempre, sin decir una palabra, sin hacerle mucho caso, sin estar siempre a su lado, sin hacerle partícipe de nada, la cuida. Típico hermano mayor.


	2. Segunda Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles/one-shots. Lizzy!centric. Para 30vicios@LJ. Spoilers manga/anime.  
> "Lo trata de disimular, pero ella es más mortífera que los asados de Bard, la torpeza de Maylene y la fuerza sobre humana de Finny juntos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso  
> Originalmente posteados en FF.net y LJ en cinco partes.  
> Aquí lo hice en dos.

**16.**

**| Última palabra |**

**Ironías { 143 palabras }**

****  
―¡Te voy a acompañar! ―sentenció Elizabeth subiéndose al carruaje antes de que Ciel pudiera decir nada en contra o Sebastian pudiera reaccionar en favor de los deseos de su amo (que más que haberle tomado desprevenido se trataba del hecho de que le concedió a la condesa unos breves instantes de cortesía para no lucir demasiado desesperado por no dejarla abordar y, por tanto, lucir tan maleducado como para levantar una duda del por qué era el mayordomo principal en la mansión Phantomhive-Middleford, no que quisiera incordiar a su amo, para nada)  
  
Ciel solo permitió que se le escapara un pequeño suspiro y dejó que su esposa le indicara dónde debía acomodarse. Ciel suspiró de nuevo, de manera más audible esta vez, pero Elizabeth ni se inmutó. Solo se cruzó de brazos, enarcó una ceja y de esa forma permaneció todo el trayecto.

* * *

 

**17.**

**| Equipaje |**

**Prometido { 114 palabras}**

  
Todo el tiempo del mundo no sería suficiente para poner en orden la montaña de cosas que Elizabeth querría llevar al Campania. Traía a Paula de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro buscando y rebuscando por toda la mansión. Qué cosas podría tener la hija menor de los Middleford fuera de sus habitaciones. Relojes de péndulo demasiado grandes para ser cargados por Paula, animales de peluche suficientes como para hundir el Campania, y cosas varias que sería mejor no recordar.   
  
Solo la promesa de nuevos tesoros traídos del nuevo mundo pudo seducir a Elizabeth lo suficiente para dejar dos terceras partes de sus arcones, pues le bastaba con los que contenían sus vestidos.

* * *

  
**19.**

**| En una sola noche |**

**Solo a Ella { 114 palabras}**

****  
  
Se llevaron su corazón, su prometido, su esperanza, su familia y su futuro.  
Todo en la misma noche, otra vez. Aunque no era de extrañar. Pensó que ya debería haberse acostumbrado. Quizá algún día debería tomarse la molestia de agradecer al destino por no dejarle ninguna esperanza, nada de lo que aferrarse. Quizá debería hacer notar que se había recompuesto por ella, y solo por ella. Que si había sabido salir adelante era por su propia voluntad. Quizás sería bueno que permaneciera así para, un día, en un ajuste de cuentas pudiese reclamarle personalmente al Señor por haber dejado al desamparo de demonios a su amor. 

* * *

  
**21.**

**| No lo parece |**

**Madura { 115 palabras }**

  
Elizabeth usa zapatos bajos, pero su estatura por sí misma ya rebasa la de Ciel. No se maquilla y sus facciones así quedándose infantiles acentúan su belleza natural, esa que está ya a punto de alcanzar perfiles adolescentes. Quiere ocultarlo, desea que no se note. Esas partes que dejan de estar planas para convertirse en curvas delicadas y femeninas, que delatan el año de ventaja que le lleva a su prometido. También ésas que torneadas y firmes descubren su entrenamiento. No solo callos, también músculos.   
  
Lo trata de disimular, pero ella es más mortífera que los asados de Bard, la torpeza de Maylene y la fuerza sobre humana de Finny juntos. Y también más madura. 

* * *

  
**23.**

**| Imitación |**

**Estafa demoníaca { 496 palabras }**

****  
  
―¿Eso es todo?  
  
Elizabeth ofreció una suma ridícula, que nadie más en la tierra habría estado dispuesto a entregar por un simple par de anillos. Hermosos, sí, pero muy básicos si se consideraba en diseño y piedras preciosas, además si se añadía la maldición alrededor de estos el valor total del juego no alcanzaba ni la octava parte de la puja ofrecida.  
  
Los demás postores murmuraron por lo bajo, trataron de confortarse a sí mismos por no poder adquirir los anillos diciendo que era imposible que Elizabeth los hubiese cedido.  
  
Se cumplían diez años desde que un segundo ―y más aparatoso― accidente en la mansión Phantomhive terminó con su dueño y servidumbre, y pareciera como si la prometida del mismo no hubiera cambiado un ápice en su constitución; seguíase viendo menudita, pálida, encantadora (eso sí) pero exactamente igual a la chiquilla de diez años atrás. Como si desde aquella tragedia en que definitivamente hubo de decir adiós a su primo los nutrientes no llegaran a ella y su forma infantil se debiera a un trastorno alimenticio y a la pena del luto.  
  
―¡Menudo embustero! ―chilló Elizabeth tirando los accesorios al suelo―, mira que decir que habían encontrado en los restos de tu antigua mansión tus anillos, aparte de todo ¡unos simples saqueadores! Ciel, permíteme decirte que, aunque las cuestiones monetarias nos tienen sin cuidado, es muy feo que la gente ande por ahí diciendo que ha encontrado algo cuando no es verdad. En especial cuando se trata de algo tan valioso como lo son esos anillos para nosotros.  
  
Lizzy fue a sentarse junto a la chimenea apagada haciendo un mohín.   
  
Nunca antes se había molestado tanto. Encontrar aquellos anillos era su única esperanza para recuperar el alma fragmentada de Ciel y haber caído en la trampa de unos mortales la hacía enfurecer. Tenía a Sebastian buscando por todo el mundo y a los demás sirvientes también, ella misma se encargaba de lo que podía quedándose junto a Ciel en la finca que les construyó Sebastian en el abismo, lo cual no era mucho considerando que ni ella ni Ciel tenían necesidad física alguna. Pero le gustaba pensar que su preferencia por no separarse de su primo se debía a alguna clase de altruismo y no a su egoísmo.   
  
―¡Todos ellos se parecen al embustero de Alois! Y el muy cobarde ya estando muerto ¡sin preocuparse de nada!... Ciel ―dijo Elizabeth en tono dubitativo―, me parece que deberíamos encargarnos de esto.  
  
El interpelado no dijo nada, se limitó a apartar la vista de los jardines para dirigirla por primera vez a su aún prometida. Sus ojos cristalinos, de azul veleidoso que se escapaba conforme avanzaban los días, transmitieron un profundo pesar a la muchacha que de inmediato de arrepintió por su atrevimiento.  
  
Sin embargo, Ciel no estaba disgustado.  
  
―¿Para qué quiero un alma si tengo un corazón? ―preguntó.  
  
En el acto se levantó de su sitio y fue a tenderle una mano a Lizzy ―, ¿bailamos? ―propuso.

* * *

  
**27.**

**| Aún falta |**

**Espera { 174 palabras }**

****  
Ciel dijo―, yo volveré así que, por favor, espérame. Y Elizabeth lo hizo. Por muchos años ella esperó, fiel y tranquila pues la convicción de que Ciel volvería nunca se apartó de ella. Todos se lo recriminaron. ‘¡Tu vida no tiene que desperdiciarse de esta forma!’, ‘¡Reacciona por el amor de Dios!’. Y ella reía interiormente. «Ellos nunca lo entenderían, ¿verdad, Ciel? Tú me lo prometiste, dijiste también que no importaba cuánto te tomara tú volverías. Espero que cumplas, tú, mi noble caballero. Pues tu honor está en juego.»  
  
Ha perdido la cuenta de los años que lleva esperando, incluso a veces se pregunta si por ventura no lo habrá soñado. O si fue una despedida más que un pacto de retorno. A veces siente que su fe se tambalea al borde de la locura, que el dolor está superando a la esperanza y toma bríos con cada día que pasa.   
  
De alguna manera sabe que no está ni cerca de volver a ver a su primo; pero, lo presiente, tampoco está tan lejos. 

* * *

  
**12.**

**| Encanto |**

**De herencia { 106 palabras }**  
  


  
Pese llevar la herencia de Frances Middleford, otrora Phantomhive, en la sangre y a través de su entrenamiento; Elizabeth no comparte la idiosincrasia de su madre. Por el contrario, todo aquél que la conoce, sabe que aunque descienda de la exclusiva rama de la nobleza que es hermosa; mortífera y oscura, resulta imposible conectar tales adjetivos con la siempre sonriente, positiva y alegre mujercita.   
  
Inofensiva, también la consideran. No sabiendo que aquello les podría costar la vida. Si bien, no se pondría a asesinar a nadie que no lo mereciese a diestra y siniestra. Y quizá sea por ello tenga a todo el mundo tan encandilado. 

* * *

 

  
 **18.**

********|** Después de |**

**Luna de miel { 111 palabras }**

  
  
Pondría la vida propia en la línea por ella. Mataría hasta el último de los buenos hombres de la tierra por él. Desharía su contrato demoniaco si con ello pudiera garantizar la seguridad de ella. Le daría la espalda a su familia si con ello garantizara la salvación de él. Él dejaría al demonio reírse de sí. Ella abandonaría a Dios y a su patria. Pero. Llegados a ese punto, luego del entusiasta sí. Luego de la maravillosa recepción. Después de llegar a su destino y luego de despedir a los sirvientes. Cada uno a su manera, podía asegurar la seguridad de su pareja. Empero, aún quedaba aquél asunto que… resolver. 

* * *

 

  
 **20.**

****|** En llamas | **

**Noticias no tan nuevas { 156 palabras }**

  
La primera vez solo llegó a ver las cenizas, una que otra estructura lo suficientemente fuerte para permanecer de pie y nada más. Todo abrasado por un fuego espectacular que, según cuentan los lugareños, ni al mismísimo Londres habría bastado.   
  
La segunda vez, creyó que por fuerza se trataba de una broma. Ya era suficiente con que se hubiese reconstruido la mansión al detalle, como para que volviese a sucumbir de la misma manera.   
  
La tercera, ni siquiera se molestó en sorprenderse o dar muestras de reacción alguna, siguió leyendo el periódico como si tal la cosa, las mansiones ardieran en llamas cada ciclo (que en su caso era tan verdadero como que el cielo es azul) y le dijo a su marido ―: Tienes que volver mandarla a hacer.   
  
Ciel, que no apartó la vista de su correo, con un asentimiento de cabeza y gesto huraño en el ademán, ordenó a Sebastian cumplir la orden. 

* * *

**24.**

****|** Uno tras otro |**

**O qué diablos { 130 palabras }**

  
  
Uno; estocada, dos; paso, tres; vuelta. Repetir. Te observa, no sabes si con miedo, estupor, sorpresa, o una mezcla de todo eso. Uno; paso, dos; estocada, tres; vuelta. O qué diablos. Uno; inhalar, dos; paso, tres; vuelta, cuatro; floreo. Y te ha salido una blasfemia, de esas que solo profieres cuando en tus siempre perfectas coreografías llegas a fallar. No suele pasar. Casi nunca sucede. Casi. De nuevo. Uno; estocada, dos; paso, tres, vuelta.  
  
No puedes sacar de tu mente aquella ocasión. Uno; estocada, dos; paso, tres; vuelta. Repetir.  
No lo habías vuelto a ver desde entonces. Uno; inhalar, dos; paso, tres; vuelta, cuatro; floreo.  
Sebastian incluso se disculpó por haberte orillado a ello… De nuevo. Uno; estocada, dos; paso, tres, vuelta.  
Pero cómo podría haber sabido.   
  
Uno, exhalar.   
  
Maldito. 

* * *

**25.**

****|** Prohibido |**

**Uso y disfrute { 103 palabras }**

  
  
Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que aquello que la hacía especial era lo mismo reprochable de su personalidad, le habría creído. Debido a que, si bien no era de su agrado la presunción y pompa que caracteriza a sus contemporáneas, era consciente de que, cuando menos, su propia forma de encontrar y disfrutar de la felicidad no era habitual. Y como las reglas-no-dichas-jamás (que-de-hecho-sí-se-han-enunciado) del comportamiento para su género y edad le hubiesen exigido, por ejemplo, el abandonar el esgrima si no fuese una genio de ello, se permitía disfrutarlo un poco más de lo que las extenuantes prácticas le permitían.

* * *

 

**26.**

****|** Una rosa roja |**

**Soluciones rápidas { 150 palabras }**

  
  
Como toda demostración de capacidad adquisitiva o, en su defecto, capacidad derrochativa carece de esplendor y significado a los ojos de a quienes la vida les ha obsequiado verse libres de penurias económicas, Ciel la tenía difícil en aquél, el dieciseisavo cumpleaños de su prometida.   
  
No es que no pudiese encargarle a su fiel sirviente cualquier imposible. No es que el susodicho no pudiese con el encargo. No era tampoco que el susodicho le echara una mirada cargada de sorna por tan inútil capacidad de deducción de su amo, inexistente.   
  
Por eso Ciel salió enfurruñado de su mansión haciéndose a la idea de que tendría que prometerse a sí mismo como regalo, cuando, viendo el rosal de las escalinatas tuvo la idea de cortar la más bella flor de todas las bellas flores y, con todavía, la ayuda de Sebastian auparse en el carruaje para ir a entregar su presente. 

* * *

 

  
 **28.**

****|** No tiene sentido |**

**En el país de Fantasía { 167 palabras }**

Madame Red presidía la reunión, Undertaker devoraba cuanto podía del plato de Pluto. Pero esperen, ¡¿Quién rayos es Pluto?! Ah, sí. El perro demoniaco de Finny. ¿Lo consiguió en una subasta, no? Donde Agni hizo el curry y Soma se la pasó en Caralibro. O vaya. Vaya. ¿De verdad? Sí, hasta compartieron sus empanadas con Ciel y él les compró algunas para esta reunión. Se supone que van a hablar de cómo acabar con el hambre de los niños del mundo. Sí, esa era la pregunta más importante del concurso de belleza donde está inscrita la Bruja. Exacto. Exacto. Aunque no deberían darle tanta importancia. Ves. No claro que no ves nada. Se trata de que él no tuviera por qué ayudar a esa niñita. No, no es por ser malvada pero se rumorea que con ella compartió el lecho antes de casarse con Lady Elizabeth. Fue la segunda vez que sucedió. Segunda. La primera fue una niña de un circo. Te acuerdas. ¿No? Bueno. Solo durmieron. 

* * *

**29.**

****|** Algún día |**

**El sol saldrá { 316 palabras }**

  
―¿Cuándo volverá?   
  
Paula se estremeció. Odiaba cuando a la señorita le entraban los periodos de melancolía. Lo odiaba con toda su alma porque Elizabeth era el sol que iluminaba el mundo. Si Elizabeth lloraba, entonces relampagueaba. Si Elizabeth se derrumbaba, entonces el universo se convulsionaba. Y cualquier alteración que incluyese al universo, por regla, incluía su micro universo. Frances se irritaba, Edward perdía el sentido del decoro y el marqués se desinteresaba de todo.   
Sobra decir que la servidumbre caía presa de una vorágine de desorganización y que cada intento por poner el orden de parte de cualquiera que no fuese la propia Elizabeth, o Frances, cuando la cosa iba para peor, era –como mínimo–, recibida con hostilidad.   
  
Era entonces cuando Paula también, tenía que demostrar para qué le servían todos aquellos años al lado de la señorita. Para qué le valía su entusiasmo propio y el contagioso optimismo de Elizabeth.   
  
―La señorita no parece recordar que el joven amo le hizo una promesa ―comentó de manera calculadamente casual―, que el amo Ciel nunca le ha fallado.   
  
―Es solo que ―sollozó Elizabeth―, lo extraño tanto…  
  
―El día menos pensado él volverá, ya lo verá. Vendrá hasta usted con una gran sonrisa y le dirá cuánto la ha echado de menos. ¡Cuánto la ama!   
  
Luego, Paula se puso de pie y atrajo a Elizabeth con ella. La sostuvo delicadamente de las manos y comenzó a trazar con ella un suave vals.   
  
―Vendrá y le dirá todo lo que hizo, y le impidió volver antes a sus brazos ―rodeó a Lizzy con los propios―, y entonces le pedirá que sea su esposa.   
  
Con todo y buena intención, fue imposible para Paula que ante aquél comentario Elizabeth no rompiera a llorar. Cuando terminó y de su llanto solo quedaba la estela de sollozos, Lizzy sonrió. Tan tiernamente, que ya se podía afirmar la calma después de la tormenta. 

* * *

 

  
 **30.**

****|** Treinta |**

**Final { 126 palabras }**

****Respiró profundamente antes de abrir el sobre que contenía la carta de su médico. Respiró otra vez y, haciéndose oficial el veredicto, Elizabeth no pudo más que correr donde su esposo para darle la buena nueva. Lizzy solo sabía que hacía más de un ciclo, y aunque para ella era suficiente prueba, había esperado la confirmación.  
  
No hicieron falta palabras.   
  
  
Cuando llegó a trompicones a la oficina de Ciel, y éste levantara la mirada para dirigirla a sus ojos, sonrió.   
  
  
Cualquier cosa que hubiere sucedido, cualquier infortunio que hubieran sorteado a la fecha, como toda la sucesión de eventos en el cinematic record que un shinigami vería cuando la hora les llegara. Absolutamente todo había valido la pena por ser capaces de llegar a ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Ann.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Ann.


End file.
